Mirror
by little.artist
Summary: Did you see what she wore last Mufti Day?  And she has a totally stupid haircut...    Unconsciously lifting her hand up to her messy hair, she walked to the mirror and stared at herself.    Am I really that ugly?
1. One

**Mirror**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter One

The bell rang and straight away students filed into the classroom. Sakura Haruno was one of those students though her uniform didn't look it. Instead of the usual white blouse that the females of the school wore…this particular uniform was smudged with dirt and grass. Her hair stuck out in irregular directions and most of it was covered with sticky mud.

She grinned at her friends who shook their heads in unison. The green-eyed teen was playing soccer with the boys again. It was okay at first, when she took interest in the sport. She only played once a week and spent most of her time talking and laughing. As the weeks went by, she started kicking the ball even more and ended up loving every moment of it.

She still hung out with the girls of course—just not every lunch. Sakura had even convinced Ten Ten and Ino to play once. It was a horrible experience though Ten Ten later admitted that she quite liked it. Now they were close friends with some of the boys and enjoyed the attention they got from the other girls. Not that they would ever admit it…

"Miss Haruno, please remove yourself from my sight at once. Get yourself cleaned up before you walk into my classroom!" Everyone giggled as Sakura glared and stalked out of the room. Iruka-sensei was taking it way too seriously.

Sakura knew she shouldn't have played with the guys today but it was just too tempting…

Pushing the bathroom door open, she stepped in front of the white sink and turned on the tap. Cool water splashed over her hands and she brought it to her face, ready to wash off the muck. Suddenly, footsteps could be heard coming closer and closer to the toilets. A loud screechy voice could be heard over the water and Sakura quickly turned it off and then launched herself towards the cubicle to her right.

It wasn't that she was scared of the girl coming closer—hell, she didn't care about the girl at all—it was the girl's loud mouth she was scared of. That tongue could twist any rumors and make it as insulting and humiliating as possible.

"…So then Neji looked in MY direction and waved—isn't that so hot?"

"Ummm…I thought he was waving to that girl Tenting or something—"

"Ughh—shut UP Ami, it doesn't matter cuz then this pinky came up and took the ball from him! It was totally mean and she deserved it when he tackled her and tripped her over!"

Sakura grit her teeth in anger. It was an accident and everyone knew it. Neji had tried to get the ball from under her feet but wasn't careful and tripped her over. He had apologized afterwards and she had forgiven him. That girl had no right to criticize her soccer skills.

Sakura peeked through the gap in the doorway and saw a flash of red. She knew it. Karin paced around the bathroom then stopped in front of the mirror above the sink. She pulled out a makeup bag and applied some red lipstick on. She smiled at her reflection, then her face crumbled into a horrified expression.

"Well it IS soccer…" Ami began, but was overtaken by Karin.

"I know—that pinky just wants to get closer to the boys—and, and Sasuke-sama! I knew it, that ugly slut…but, that doesn't matter once he sees my new haircut…don't you just love it?"

Ami shuddered but put on a sweet smile when Karin turned around. "I think it's great."

Hearing the compliment, Karin whirled around to finish applying the make-up on. Finishing with the eyeliner, she moved on to the mascara when Ami decided to redeem herself with some more gossip.

"…But, you know…that girl has a really bad sense of fashion-I mean, did you see what she wore last Mufti Day?- And she has a totally stupid haircut…and…I bet she dyed her hair—yeah, that's it, I know she dyed her hair!" Ami grinned triumphantly at her lie. She knew Karin would spread the fake news and then she'd be in her good books again. She new Karin was still angry about the last incident when she cut off some of her hair after the redhead laughed about her dead goldfish. Ami apologized again and again after that and she still felt Karin giving her the cold shoulder at times.

As predicted, the red haired teen spun around yet again to face Ami, who was now situated in front of Sakura's cubicle, leaning on the door. "You're absolutely right! That pinky—or not pinky—will be totally screwed when we spread the news! C'mon, let's get out of here…the rest of the posse will want to hear about this!"

Screwing the cap back on the lipstick (Karin had decided that she needed another layer), they both strutted off, giggling evilly at the same time.

Sakura slowly crept out of the cubicle after she was sure they were gone. Unconsciously lifting her hand up to her messy hair, she walked to the mirror and stared at herself. Her eyes traveled from her pink locks that were still covered in mud, down to the dirt-streaked blouse and stopped when the mirror ended abruptly at her waist.

_I'm not that ugly am I? I mean, I know I'm not the best at choosing clothes, but it's not like I don't shower or anything…_

Snapping back into reality, Sakura turned the tap on and splashed her face with the cool liquid. Wetting her hands, she combed her hands through her and tried in vain, to relieve her locks from the mud and grass. Finally quitting, she convinced herself that most of the dirt would wash out at home anyway and stomped out of the bathroom, her mood decreased considerably.

* * *

Sasuke scowled and pushed some of the girls aside. They had somehow followed him home and were now screaming out confessions or marriage proposals. Taking no interest in them, he quickly marched up to his front door and staying calm, wrenched the door open. Stepping over the threshold, he sighed and rubbed his throbbing head.

Today was like any other day, boring and more boring. He smirked when he thought of the only fun moment in school. Lunch. Or what was on during lunch more like it. He remembered first becoming friends with the dobe and the first time he scored a goal. Ever since then, his group of friends had stuck by him all throughout high school and despite never saying it, he was glad the dobe was there for him.

_Sakura_. Only at times like these he thought about his long time friend. He had known Sakura since kindergarten but never really paid her any attention.

She had a high-pitched voice and was extremely annoying. There was nothing else to it. She was just like any other girl. Besides the fan club part. And the girly part. Sighing again, Sasuke crawled into his bed and settled down, letting sleep take over his handsome features.

She wasn't that bad when he thought about it. But definitely not his type…

* * *

At the Haruno residence, Mrs Haruno was preparing dinner. But the relaxing aura she usually had wasn't there, instead, in its place, was a worried one.

She bit her lip as she cracked the eggs one by one. She was at the moment, making a strawberry tart for dessert—hopefully, this would cheer up her daughter who seemed down when arriving home from school.

She recalled what had happened between the two when Sakura had entered the house.

_Flashback_

_The door creaked as Sakura unlocked it and walked in. Mrs Haruno looked up from her crossword and smiled. "Hey sweetie, how was school?"_

"…" _Sakura didn't bother replying, pushed her bag off her shoulders and started climbing up the stairs to her room. That's when she noticed the dirt covered blouse her daughter was wearing. At the same moment, Sakura realized her mother's intense stare and started with her explanation. "Mum, look, I can explain…I was so bored…and Ino didn't want to sit around so I suggested—"_

"_On no you don't young lady!" Mrs Haruno knew what Sakura was about to say. "Not this time! I don't want to see you walking into this house with another stain on that uniform—this is your last chance Sakura Haruno!"_

_Her daughter just screamed back that she knew she was ugly, then stormed up the last few steps into her room, slamming the door without another word._

_End Of Flashback_

Pursing her lips, Mrs Haruno decided that she would try her best in the future to understand her complicated daughter.


	2. Two

**Mirror**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter Two

Sakura could smell the delicious aroma of food that drifted up from the kitchen. Her stomach grumbled but the rest of her body refused to get out of the bathtub. It felt like heaven, just sitting there, letting the strawberry filled soap wash over her hair and body. She realized how much of a relief it was to finally get the muck out of her pink hair.

After another twenty minutes, Sakura finally gave up to the scent of roast beef and cooked rice. She jumped out of the tub and wrapped the warm, yellow towel around her slim frame. Walking over to the switch, she turned on the fan to get rid of the steam. Wiping the large mirror, she dried herself, and then slipped on her green pyjamas. Relaxed, Sakura gathered up her dirty school uniform and threw it into the laundry basket by the door.

"So honey, how was school? Friends all right? How about that Uchiha boy?" Mr Haruno paid Sakura an unusual amount of attention that night. Sakura shot her mother a cold glare and turned back to the questions at hand.

"Dad, I know what you're trying to do—it's not working. Nothing interesting happened today and stop asking about Sasuke! I don't like him anymore!" She blushed when the boy's dark features came to mind. It was true, even if it was a bit awkward talking about him.

It had started in kindergarten when she first met the young teen. He was sitting there silently as usual and she had taken a liking to him. That was when she only saw his good looks as an asset and had tried to hold his hand. Sasuke had glared at her, then stalked out of the playground with his and folded across his chest. After many feeble attempts after that, Sakura had almost given up.

Until she found out he would be going to the same high school as her.

With renewed hope, Sakura had tried to break the barrier around him by becoming friends with Naruto. That was a mistake, as Sasuke had stopped talking to her altogether. Not that he had ever talked to her before. Naruto had turned out to be a great friend though. Trusting him with her secret, Naruto had kept it well until he had accidentally spilled during dinner with her parents.

_Flashback_

"_So do you play with Sakura often? Or is there another group of friends…?"_

_Naruto was happily slurping up a bowl of ramen (Sakura had insisted her mother make him some) and stopped mid gulp to reply._

"_Well...I mostly hang out wif this…guy…Sasuke Uchiha—hey Sakura did ja tell 'em yet?" Not realizing he was on the brink of revealing her secret, Naruto continued. "Sakura likes 'im loads…and…" Eyes widening, Sakura turned red from anger and embarrassment._

"_Sweetie…you didn't tell us there was a boy you liked…" Mrs Haruno sounded excited. Sakura covered her face with her hands while Naruto grinned sheepishly at her._

_End Of Flashback_

"Look, Sakura, your mother and I are just worried about you…if there's anything troubling you, we might be able to help…" He raised a hand to pat her shoulder. Sakura pushed the chair backwards with so much force it toppled over. She muttered a quiet excuse and hurried up stairs.

Mrs Haruno just shook her head and continued eating her dinner. They DID try.

Sakura laid on her back on the huge bed and stared at the ceiling. She was confused now. Sasuke hadn't been in her mind for a long time and because of the memories that flooded back during dinner, she wasn't sure what she thought of him. Their relationship had improved ever since she stopped liking him in eighth grade. He acknowledged her presence and played soccer with her without being forced to.

As her mind drifted towards the Uchiha, Sakura suddenly remembered why she stopped liking him. He had crushed and spat on her heart.

It was three years ago but she remembered it clearly. Sakura had decided that she would confess to him that summer's day. It failed. He just grunted and walked away.

Shaking her head quickly, she wiped away the wetness in her eyes and cursed to herself. There was nothing wrong with a rejection. She'd just have to take it without complaint. It probably didn't work because the bastard was used to rejecting girls everyday—why should she be any different?

Growling at the uncomfortable feeling in her chest, Sakura walked over to the full body mirror that hung on the door of her wardrobe. Ruffling her semi-wet hair, she tried to smile. The refection stayed neutral and she frowned. Suddenly realizing what she was doing, Sakura backed away from the mirror. It was becoming an annoying habit now. Ever since Karin had bitched about her appearance, she was spending more and more time in front of a mirror.

Sitting back down on her bed, Sakura thought about her friends' appearance.

Hinata and Ten Ten were both pretty, one with dark hair and light eyes while the other had a kind smile and soft brown hair. Ino was the one to get jealous at though. Everything she wore looked good on her and she had the best fashion sense ever. Smirking at a memory when Ino spilt juice over her white blouse, Sakura realized that no matter how hard she tried she was always going to be a tomboy.

That's when it hit her. Friends. Her friends could help her with this problem! Who else better than the best buddies in the world? Jumping up, Sakura reached for her cell phone and began to dial Ino's number…then faltered. Why was she doing this? It's not like she was trying to impress anyone (Sasuke?) and Karin would definitely make news out of this.

"No—I'm going to do this!" She whispered to herself. "Not for a boy, not for anyone—I'm gong to prove to myself that I can be whoever I want to be….then rub it in Karin's face!"

Tightening her grip on the phone, Sakura speed dialed Ino and waited for the blonde's voice to greet her. Nothing. She got her voicemail and without pause yanked the phone from her ear and threw on a blue cami and jeans. Grabbing her purse and a warm jacket, Sakura flew down the stairs and yelled to her parents that she would be coming home late.

"B-but honey, it's already eight! Where are you going?" Mr Haruno looked up from his newspaper.

"I'll be at Ino's" Was his reply and the door slammed shut before he could argue against her. Rolling his eyes, he looked back at the newspaper, murmuring something about teenagers.

The Yamanaka residence was only a few minutes from Sakura's house so she walked quickly and felt excited. This was the first time in years she had paid any attention to her looks and she felt the familiar rush of enthusiasm coursing through her body. This was fun—no—more than fun.

Impatience taking over, she broke into a run and reached Ino's house in less than two minutes.

Reaching for the doorbell, she rang it twice before trying to calm her irregular breathing. Ino took a while to get there so Sakura took her time to look around the front porch. It was lavishly decorated with small statues and fine gravel. There was a small pond off to the left and the pathway that led from the front gate to the porch was made out of stones and cement. She sighed in contentment of the luxurious place and wished she could see more clearly but the light prevented any more observing.

Footsteps could be heard from behind the door and Sakura stepped in front of it and got ready to smile if it was Ino's parents. The door squeaked open and the blonde jumped at her.

"Sakura! What are you doing her here? Are you okay? Did something bad happen?" Ino didn't stop to take a breath so Sakura decided to interrupt. She put her hands on her friend's shoulders and shook.

"Ino, Ino…INO! I'm fine, nothing is wrong…I just needed some help…can I come in?"

Gladly stepping aside, Ino pulled Sakura into a hug and pulled her upstairs. Everywhere she looked Sakura saw beautiful furniture and carefully laid out paintings on the walls. Ino's house really was a palace. She stumbled into her room and settled down on her bed.

At the same time, Ino called Hinata and Ten Ten over. It was always like that. When one of their group members needed help, they all participated. Sakura stood up and placed her purse on the bedside table. She strolled over to the mirror and started trying to make her hair stay in the position she wanted. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Ino staring at her with a shocked expression.

She turned to face her. "I know—I need serious help before this gets any worse!" Spinning around, she slumped back down on Ino's bed and groaned into the pillow.

* * *

Hinata and Ten Ten stayed silent for a long time, both screaming silently inside their heads. Ino, who had already heard Sakura's plea for their help looked at with an amused smirk on her face and laughed out loud when Hinata finally fainted.

"Sweetie…we are so totally gonna transform you!" She screamed before Ten Ten too, joined in with glee.


	3. Three

**Mirror**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter Three

The bell rang just as Sakura hi-fived Shikamaru. He patted her on the back and stared toward the back building.

"See ya next week!" Sakura said before walking to the courtyard, green bag in hand. She couldn't keep the smile off her face, today had been a good day due to several reasons:

One- She did not have a spot of mud on her. At all. And _that_ was a big achievement.

Two- Sasuke had smiled—actually smiled—in her direction, when she scored the final goal before the bell. Her heart had felt all fluttery, and her hands all sweaty, and her mouth went all—

The pink-haired girl stopped in her tracks. What was she thinking? It was okay if she felt happy that he was an _okay FRIEND_ now…but where were all the sloppy feelings coming from?

"Sakura! Over here!" Ino and Hinata waved from a white convertible. The blonde sat in the front seat, looking glamorous as usual and Hinata wore a slight smile, sitting in the passenger seat. She was covered by Ino though, who was shouting at the top of her lungs.

Sakura ran toward the vehicle, laughing as Ino turned on the radio, loudly singing along to the cheesy song.

"Sunshine lollipops and rainbows, everything that's wonderful when, we're to-gether…"

"What are you guys doing? Hinata, don't you have piano? And where's Ten Ten?"

Sakura jumped into the back seat and shouted the questions to an embarrassed Hinata. Students walking along the footpath stared at the three, some even pointing and laughing at the oblivious Ino. The blonde just kept on singing until Hinata turned off the radio. Ino shot her a dirty look and reversed out of the school parking lot.

"We're taking you out on a shopping trip of course! Now stop looking so confused and get that seatbelt on Sak!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and looked to Hinata for more answers.

"…Ten Ten had to help N-neji with s-some homework a-and m-my mum said I could take a-a break from piano lessons b-before my b-big rehearsal next w-w-eek."

Hinata looked terrified even at the thought of performing and Sakura gave her a pat on the arm. She knew what it felt like to be 100% nervous about something too.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright, you'll be fine, besides, I've heard you play—it's really good! Well, better than Ino's singing at least"

Hinata smiled and gave her a grateful look while Ino retorted back indignantly. Sakura leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes contentedly. But then the memory came back.

Flashback

_A green-eyed 13-year-old grasped a red note tightly in her fist. She stood outside the boys' locker room, waiting for a certain someone to come out. Now, this wasn't the first place she would choose to give a love letter to him. But it was her last chance—school would end any minute now. _

_Excitement shook her whole being as boys began to file out. Some looked confused at her presence but none said anything. Finally, she heard a familiar voice echoing from inside. Naruto. That meant Sasuke. That meant she was going to be humiliated any second now. That was bad. But there was no turning back now…_

"_Hey! Sakura-chan…what are you doing out side the change rooms? Are you okay? What happened? Wait…ARE YOU ALLERGIC TO RAMEN?"_

_A pale hand shot out to hit the blonde over his head. Naruto whirled around, furious at the interruption._

"_Oi Teme! What was that for?" Another smack._

"_Hn. You're too loud."_

_She watched as the male walked past her. Then she remembered._

"_S-sasuke-kun! Wait! I-I have something f-for you…" She ran around Naruto and pushed the paper in front of her crush's face. It fell from her hands but he didn't take it. She watched as her confession fell to the dirty ground. _

"_Hn."_

_Sasuke continued walking and Sakura watched with tear-filled eyes as he walked away. _

"_B-but—"_

"_Ne—Sakura-chan, are you okay?"_

_Slowly, she sank to her knees and picked up the rejected object…she shook her head._

_End of Flashback_

The car skidded to a halt in front of a HUGE mall and Ino immediately charged out of the car. Sakura sighed and slowly got out.

They trailed behind Ino, who entered nearly every shop in sight. All Sakura heard was the constant chattering of the blonde and small remarks from the Hyuuga. In reality, she was still in the past. Then—

"Oh My God. Sakura, you don't have a dress yet do you?"

"Mhhm? Dress…?"

"For the dance forehead—or have you forgotten that too? Where have you been all this time? Come on! I know the perfect place!"

Hinata watched, amused, as the dazed pinkette was literally dragged into a massive store called 'Dusk'. Clearly, Sakura was scared by Ino's enthusiasm and even though the green-eyed teen wanted their help with a make-over, she didn't think this made the ordeal any easier.

Sakura looked around the store with wide eyes. Everywhere, on the walls, the ceiling, was pink. Dresses took over the room with their glamour and big posters with slim models lined the walls. Each had a sexy pose, advertising the new clothes they had in stock. It was impossible. No way would they find a dress in this…jungle.

"Sakura, close your mouth." Ino led her into a small section of the shop labelled 'Prom'. "Okay, I have _no idea _how I left you like this for so long—you don't even have a _dress_ yet!"

"Snapping out of her trance, Sakura glared at her friend.

"What are you talking about? The dance is weeks away…it's not like I need an outfit now."

Hinata gasped. Ino screamed.

"WHAT?" The blonde grabbed her forearm so hard it felt numb. "HOW DARE YOU? EVERY GIRL—EVERY HUMAN KNOWS THAT YOU NEVER, EVER, EVER LEAVE A DRESS TILL THE LAST MINUTE!"

Sakura looked at Hinata for help but the pale-eyed girl just gaped at her, helpless.

Ino narrowed her eyes. Sakura needed help—fast.

"Forehead, you asked for help on your appearance…we can get all the new clothes and make-up later, but, as a female, you must understand that a dance is the most important thing. Ever. It's not just a social event where the guy asks the girl out. It's where the girl can make herself beautiful—not just for the guy, but for _herself_. So in order for that to happen, _you have to prepare. _Learn. _Listen to me._ Now find a dress."

The pinkette gulped. That was exactly what she needed…more lectures. Although Ino was right, she found it extremely, excruciatingly hard, to get the fact that she had to but a dress 4 _weeks _before such a useless event. She would have even forgotten about the dance, if Ino had not brought up the dress.

Sighing, she followed the two girls who were already piling dresses into their arms (yes, even Hinata), and into the thick forest of fabric…to her doom.

_Hours Later_

"I cannot believe we didn't find a dress for you! You are seriously picky!"

The three teens sat outside a coffee shop, exhausted from their adventure. Sakura took a large gulp from her latte before retorting.

"Well, since this is my first time, I would like it to be a 'pleasurable' experience… besides, all those dresses were ugly."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Nonsense! I buy all my clothes from there and they all look good on me! Even Hinata buys stuff from Dusk."

"Ano…o-only for big occasions…m-mother insists."

"Well, maybe it's just not _my_ style. I want a different look from those kind of clothes."

"I'm sure whoever you're going with doesn't mind those kind of clothes…ne…who are you going with anyway?"

At this, Sakura blushed. "I…don't know."

Ino shot Hinata a knowing look. She casually wiped her lips with a napkin before leaning forward in her seat. She cleared her throat.

"…what about Sasuke?"

Sakura choked. The cup that held her latte looked like it was about to break due to the strong grip coming form the teen. Hinata thumped her back lightly as Sakura recovered.

"S-sasuke? A-a-are you serious?"

"Well, why not? I know you hate him for—"

"—I don't hate him—"

"—You don't like him for rejecting you, but that was a long time ago! Give him a chance…besides…it's pretty obvious he likes you."

More choking.

"Look, I know you guys want what's best for me, but right now, I don't think I can handle this whole crush thing again—so drop it. He doesn't like me. We're only friends. Understand?"

"Sure, Forehead."

"Okay, Sakura-chan…"


	4. Four

**Mirror**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter Four

Karin scowled at the three girls who just drove away from the mall. The brunette beside her shook at the threatening sound that had erupted from the red-head. Karin was really scary sometimes.

"Ami!" barked Karin.

"Y-yes?"

"I have a plan." A loud chuckle sounded in the black Toyota that the girls occupied. The red-head reversed out from under the tree they were 'observing' from and continued in the direction of her house.

"That Haruno bitch will not get the better of me…" she paused to adjust the strap falling down her exposed shoulder. The tank top really was too small for her. "She may look good in those dresses, but she still hasn't chosen one yet. If we play our cards right, I can still get Sasuke-sama before she does…besides, those friends of hers aren't _that _good at convincing her to buy a dress…"

Ami nodded beside her boss, but in her mind, she heard a little voice telling her to stop Karin before things got out of hand—her schemes usually ended up bad anyway. But a shrill laugh drowned out the voice and her heart told her to trust her 'friend'.

* * *

Ino and Hinata watched as Sakura walked to her front door. They waved when she turned around to say goodbye.

"Don't worry Forehead, we'll find the perfect outfit for you by next week! I'll call Ten Ten and we can go shopping again on Tuesday!"

"Bye Sakura-chan…" Hinata called out softly.

When the car finally left, Sakura turned the key in the door and stepped in.

"I'm home!"

Without waiting for a reply, she walked upstairs to her room, ready for a long shower to wash the argument going on inside her, out of her system.

_**You mean the argument where you denied you had any feelings for Sasuke?**_

"Yes, that argument—and I _do not_ like him—nor am I denying it!"

"…Sakura? Are you okay? Denying what?"

She whirled around to find her dad in the doorway. Her was holding a cup of hot chocolate, confused at her ranting.

"N-nothing, Dad…I think I'm going to take a shower…"

"Yes…you go do that Sweetie."

* * *

The blonde tapped her foot on the soft grass on the front lawn of the Hyuuga estate. Hinata sat on the ground, looking up at her friend expectantly. Suddenly-

"This is so annoying!" Ino began what was to be a long speech. "This is her first time looking for something so important, and our first mission was a fail!

"B-but Ino-chan…if we just give h-h-her some time…m-maybe she w-will find her dress…"

"But that's the whole point! She doesn't have that much time! She needs a date too! And she won't even consider Sasuke!"

Hinata stood up and faced the loud teen.

"It's her choice…I think if we help, she'll come around…I can ask Neji to give Sasuke-sama a little push too…?"

"Good idea! I can work on the dress…and you and Ten Ten can convince the boys to convince Sasuke! Yes…and here I was beginning to lose hope…cuz seriously, sometimes, I wonder if it's even possible to make Sakura pretty…I mean, not to be harsh, but she _is_ a tomboy…even her hair needs work now that I think of it…we should just give up…"

Hinata stared at her. Ino stared right back. Then-

"But what kind of a friend would do that to Forehead? C'mon, I think we need to call Ten Ten right now and tell her our job! Mission: To show Sasuke—and everyone else, how beautiful Sakura really is!"

Together, the teens got off the lawn and sprinted toward the front door of the heiress's room.

None of them noticed the two figures lurking in the bushes behind the front lawn.

* * *

Sakura settled into her bed and turned on the lamp on her bedside table. She picked up her book and flipped to the page which she marked last night.

Reading always calmed her down…but not this time. The green-eyed teen tried to focus on the short paragraph in front of her, but the screaming inside her head hadn't stopped yet. The girl shook her head and the shouts faltered…then started again, this time, louder.

_**You listen here missy! You and I both know you like him—hell—you probably think about him every time a love movie comes on! C'mon Haruno! Give him a chance, give him a sign! Just cuz you got your heart smashed once? C'mon—you hang out with him all the time, he even hi-fived you once or twice, the Uchiha probably thinks you're not interested in him at all—that's why he hasn't made a move yet!**_

"…But I'm _not_ interested in him at all!" Sakura fought back.

_**Not interested my ass! Ino is right—let your friends help you! Soon, Sasuke will regret what he threw away all those years ago, and then—**_

"Shut up!" Sakura slammed her book shut and turned off the lamp. The voice whimpered and died away. Sakura pulled her cover over her head and shut her eyes tightly. Her head was still filled with echoes about forgiveness and making a move, until finally, sleep took over.

…She was running, running as fast as she could. Towards the figure that stood alone in the middle of the hallway. It turned to her and glared.

She gasped at the lean man, dark eyes burning through her and a thin line that was, infact, his mouth. Suddenly, he was right in front of her and she couldn't stop running until—

BAM! He caught her around the waist and she realised his hard expression had changed. Instead, he looked _concerned_ and _worried._ He held her gaze…his face coming closer and closer…

"Are you alright Sakura…?"

The voice sounded o close she could feel his soft breath fluttering over her nose. Slowly, but surely, she nodded.

"Good."

Then he kissed her. At that moment, Sakura felt all the butterflies in her stomach explode. One by one, each emitting a soft burst of fire before fading away. And then she was kissing him back. The stood like that for what seemed minutes, each reluctant to let go and take a breath.

Sakura broke the contact first. She looked up at him and saw something so stunning, so amazing, that the view left her almost breathless again. Sasuke was smiling. Not just a boring, meaningless smile, but one filled with _love._

"Sakura, I love-"

"Sweetie!" sang Mrs. Haruno. "Time to get up!"

Sakura shot into an upright position, breathless and trembling. Sweat flooded her face and the teen touched her fingers to her lips. They still burned.

"M-mum? It's a Saturday! Why are you calling me up so early?"

Her mother gave her a disapproving look. She walked over to Sakura and pushed the messy pink hair behind her ear.

"Sweetie…it's already noon. I let you sleep in because you didn't look too well last night. But if you're going to be so snappy, I'll know better next time. Now get up! You still have chores to do!"

The pinkette groaned and pulled her pillow over her face. Her mother rolled her eyes and stalked out of the room.

What she didn't know was that Sakura wasn't complaining about the chores. Instead, it was—

"Shit! I can't _believe_ I had a dream about him…" after more swearing, she came to a conclusion. "…I have _another_ _crush_ on Sasuke Uchiha…shit!"

Sakura grudgingly stumbled out of her bed and literally crawled into the bathroom. It was time to take another shower. But not before the annoying voice returned.

_**Haha—told you, told you! Now, we need to think of a way to show that piece of hotness—**_

"Pardon?"

_**-You heard me—what we really think of him…okay Sak, step one…**_

The voice was soon overpowered by the loud cascading water that Sakura hoped, would pound the butterflies out of her body, down the drain, and never, _ever_ returned.


	5. Five

**Mirror**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter Five

Sasuke stared at the yellow pamphlet given to him by a giggling junior. She had looked up at him hopefully but, as always, the cold 16-year-old glared back. That seemed to do the trick as she whispered a small goodbye before running off with a red face.

'**WINTER PROM' **was written boldly across the top of the note, surrounded by pictures of disco balls and smiling faces. Underneath held details on the dance. Sasuke snorted. How pathetic. But inside, he felt hope beginning to rise…was this a sign? He didn't admit it to anyone, but over the past few weeks, Sakura seemed to be caught in his tangle of thoughts. Was she going to be there?

"Dammit!" The Uchiha smacked himself on the cheek. "Stop it!"

"Well that's something you don't see everyday!"

"Hn. Dobe."

"Hey, Teme—watcha doing with that? Are you planning on asking someone? How about—"

Two figures appeared next to Naruto. One with a shy smile and the other confidently stopping Naruto's rants.

"Sup Uchiha. Say…what's that you're holding?" Ten Ten was unusually talkative. "Oh, the prom hey? Well, not that it's any of my business, but who are you going to take? Surely not a fan girl—"

Without a word, Sasuke spun on his heel and started walking in the opposite direction. He was stopped abruptly by another person.

"Hn. Hyuuga. What do you want?"

"As talkative as always Uchiha?" Neji smirked before continuing. "Have you asked anyone to the dance yet?"

Sasuke narrowed his dark eyes. He was surrounded. Ten Ten, Hinata and Naruto stepped around him and the four 'friends' looked at him eagerly. Well Ten Ten and Naruto at least.

"Hn." He scrunched up the yellow note in his fist and threw it in the nearby bin. Still feeling eyes on his blank face, he folded his arms across his wide chest. "What?"

Ten Ten cleared her throat, obviously about to start on the answer.

"As you can see Sasuke, we, your friends, have come to the realization that you do not show any interest in the other gender. At all."

Naruto opened his mouth to add something but the dark-haired teen interrupted.

"I'm not gay if that's what you're trying to imply."

The blonde closed his mouth.

"No, that's not it Uchiha." Neji smirked and glanced at Ten Ten before continuing. She nodded her head. "We want you to ask Haruno to the dance.

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit. He looked at each of them and four steady pair of eyes reflected back. He shrugged.

"Why?"

Ten Ten opened her mouth but two new figures interrupted. Shikamaru grumbled about troublesome people before being pushed out of the way by a fired up Ino.

"Why? Because you like her and she likes you! That's why Uchiha! Now go and ask her!"

An accusing finger pointed in his direction but the teen just raised an eyebrow.

"Hn." He turned to face the large, loud and mess cafeteria. "Why are you guys asking me to ask her? Where _is_ she then? Why isn't she here? Confessing herself? Why doesn't she come to me?"

Shocked faces stared back and Ino thought quickly for a reply.

"…Because…s-she has some other stuff on right now okay? Besides, we're her friends—and your's too so let us help, will you?"

Sasuke was about to grunt back a reply when he was interrupted—again—by more convincing.

"C'mon Teme! If you don't she might be taken by someone else!"

"Uchiha…"

"Troublesome…just ask her or this'll never end…"

"SASUKE! ASK SAKU-"

Finally—

"Fine."

It was so quiet that they Neji had to hit Naruto in the mouth before anyone could hear.

"What was that?"

Sasuke glared at the female version of Naruto before struggling to reply again.

"Hn…I said fine."

That was it. He turned once again and headed for who knew where. No one tried o follow him. No one tried to stop him. Even Neji was shocked. The Uchiha had agreed. They had actually convinced him. He was about to sigh and go too when Ino started.

"This isn't right." She held a manicured hand up to her chin. "He agreed too quickly. I think we need someone to go after him to make sure…"

"How 'bout we just tell Sakura to ask him?"

"—because Sakura _doesn't know _that we told him she still likes him…she doesn't even know if _she _likes him…we need someone smart…someone subtle…"

The blonde put on a fake smile and reached for—

Shikamaru groaned and let Ino drag him toward Sasuke's direction. He knew this would affect him badly…

* * *

Sakura fell to a sitting position. No way. Her friends wouldn't say something like that. She felt her eyes water and angrily rubbed them before facing the two girls standing beside her. They sat down too, one even patting her on the shoulder. Just like Hinata would.

"I'm so sorry Sakura…" Karin tried to keep her face straight while acting. "It was terrible what they did to you…but we're here for you, and we'll _never_ give up on you."

_Flashback_

"_What do you want Karin?"_

_Sakura stood with her back against the wall. Ami stood next to the menacing red-head and gave her a near-smile. If only her eyes weren't betraying her. Then Sakura would almost believe that they were being nice._

"_Sakura…" The pinkette narrowed her eyes. "I'm sorry I'm the one who has to show you this…"_

_Karin pulled out a recorder and pressed the play button. There was some crackling in the background before Ino's voice was heard._

"…Cuz seriously, sometimes, I wonder if it's even possible to make Sakura pretty…I mean, not to be harsh, but she is a tomboy…even her hair needs work now that I think of it…we should just give up…"

_Sakura gasped at the words Ino had used. If it even was Ino._

"_You're lying." The teen hissed._

_Karin smiled sadly. "But why would I?"_

"_Uhh…Because you hate me?"_

_Karin uncharacteristically sighed. _

"_Sakura, I wouldn't lie about something like this—I have no reason to turn you against your friends…especially at a critical time like this!"_

_End of Flashback_

"You know what Sakura? Forget about them."

The green-eyed girl looked up with confused eyes. Ami helped her get up and they both stared at Karin. She continued.

"I've decided to help you choose a dress! Don't worry, Ami and I are great at fashion!"

The brunette nodded happily.

Sakura stared at the two. Then shrugged. What else could she do? With no friends and no fashion sense, it would be stupid to try and go on alone…

_**And what about the Uchiha?**_

"I'll show him…and my so-called friends!" Sakura fisted her hand and marched down the school hallway with Karin and Ami on either side. "Thanks…guys!"

Karin smiled, satisfied.


	6. Six

**Mirror**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter Six

Everyone stared. She didn't care. Karin smirked as some boys turned away and it widened when she saw who was coming.

Sasuke kept his poker face on as he saw the pinkette strolling down the gossip-filled hallways. It was about one week away from the prom and he had finally built up the courage (or threw away the pride) to ask the teen to the event. But looking at her now, he wondered why he should.

_Flashback_

_Shikamaru came up to him early in the morning, before anyone had arrived at school yet. He had come early to spend some time scoring with a new soccer ball Naruto had given him for a deal—ask Sakura to the dance. Of course he lied and got the ball anyway._

"_Sasuke." Shikamaru took the ball from under him and scored._

"_Hn."_

"_You know what I'm here for." Another shoot._

"_Hn."_

_Sasuke trapped the ball and dribbled the ball around, waiting for the teen to continue._

"_I'm not going to force you, but I think you are just denying your feelings. We can all see you like Sakura more than back then. Stop staying in the past."_

_Shikamaru stepped forward and got the ball, kicking it up, he bounced it on his knees a multiple of times before letting it drop._

"_I know you don't want to admit liking her because then you feel more guilty for rejecting her in junior year. But you can't change that. She'll forgive you. I know."_

_With that, the lazy teen left Sasuke to ponder his words alone._

_End of Flashback_

Sasuke walked past the girl and caught a whiff of the strong perfume that covered her normally sweet scent. Instead of stopping to ask her to go somewhere private to talk as he was planning to, the young man continued his steady pace, not looking back at all.

But Sakura seemed to have different ideas. She stopped in her tracks and turned around. Sasuke grimaced at the high heels clacking against the ground, coming his way. He quickened his pace but the green-eyed girl sot to him first.

She paced a jewelry covered hand on his muscular shoulder and circled him until they were face to face. Sasuke wrinkled his nose in distaste.

Her attire sickened him. It looked like something Karin would wear times three. Speaking of Karin, where was she? The red-head seemed to have disappeared the moment Sakura made her first move.

The tiny shirt that exposed Sakura's flat stomach had the words 'SEXY' printed across the chest area. Togo with it, a pair of mini shorts and high stilettos that made her legs look longer. But that wasn't what repulsed Sasuke the most.

Sakura's usually bright face was smudged with make-up. Dark mascara blotted up her beautiful eyes and foundation made her skin look too plastic. Her lips were a dark shade of hot pink and golden hoop earrings dangled from the mass of pink hair held back by a black bandana.

"Hello Sasuke-kun." Her voice was husky and it made Sasuke want to shake her until the real Sakura returned. "The dance is coming up…do you have a date yet…?"

Without waiting for his reply, she leaned up until he felt her hot breath on his ear.

"I don't either…maybe we could…?"

Eyes widening when he felt her tongue tickling the shell of his ear, the Uchiha finally stopped her.

Sakura felt her heart crack when the teen pushed her away. Avoiding her searching gaze, Sasuke left her in the hallway. Students stared as tears threatened to spill but she kept her composure.

Ino was adjusting her hair when the pinkette hurried into the bathroom and into a cubicle. The blonde spun around after her but the teen had already locked the door.

"Leave me alone." Came the muffled cry and blue eyes widened.

"Sakura…I don't know why you're avoiding us but I want to help."

Ino slid down to the floor and rubbed her arms.

"Ever since last week you haven't talked to any of us. Naruto and the other guys have been asking for you. It's weird…you don't even play soccer anymore…"

"Just go, Ino!"

Sobbing ensued afterwards and it kept on going until Ino decided to ask again.

"Sak…what happened…? What are you—"

"Shut up! I don't need you're help you backstabber! I already have friends and—"

"What?—Karin and her gang you mean?" Ino's voice rode an octave, she was angry too. "You know better than to mess with her—she's no good—"

"And neither are you!"

Sakura slammed open the cubicle door and furiously face Ino. Her eyes were red and the mascara ran down her face in cracked rivers.

"I heard what you said Ino! Karin helped me when you guys gave up, okay? Y-you are _not_ my friend—friends _don't_ give up on each other! They don't call each other ugly either!"

Sakura started for the door but was stopped with a pale hand shooting out to grab her. The pinkette pulled her arm away and stood with her back facing the blonde.

"…You heard that from Karin didn't you?" A nod. "Well, knowing her, you didn't hear all of it. Hinata and I were planning to help you and that was just something I said. Afterwards, I told her we wouldn't be much of a friend if we didn't help you. Sak, you've got to believe me."

Sakura turned around and face Ino. The blonde tried to make eye contact, hopefully, the teen would come to her senses. But when their eyes did meet, all she saw was coldness. Sadness…hatred.

Before she could stop her once-best-friend, Sakura had whipped out of sight.

* * *

Sasuke was standing in line at the cafeteria when two strong grips pulled him onto a table. Confused, the teen looked around at the occupants.

Ino, Ten Ten and Hinata sat opposite, all with red eyes. Naruto sat next to Hinata, rubbing her on the arm, trying, in vain, to cheer her up. Shikamaru and Neji, the two who had pushed him there took their respective places beside him.

"Hn…what?"

He was shot down with a deadly glare from the female blonde. Ten Ten explained.

"What did you say to Sakura?"

Sasuke was distracted by Hinata's continuous hiccupping and snapped out of his confusion when the question was repeated again, louder, by Naruto.

"…Nothing."

"Nothing my backside Uchiha, I want a proper answer—now!"

Ino had stood up and slammed her palms onto the table which creaked under the pressure.

He stood up too, anger obvious in his cold eyes.

"She came up and tried to seduce me. I pushed her off. That better?"

"…W-what?"

"You heard." Sasuke turned around, ready to leave yet again when her next question stopped him in his tracks.

"Why didn't you ask her?"

"Hn." He turned around to sit. Ino followed suit. "That wasn't the Sakura I agreed to ask out."

"Would you have if she was?"

Some leaned forward for his answer. Sasuke cleared his throat and lowered his eyes.

"…yes."

The dark-haired teen nearly fell over at the sudden movement that came from Naruto. He had jumped up in his seat and nearly kicked Shikamaru in the head when one foot stamped on the table.

"Then we still have hope! Sasuke can still make his move at the dance! Sakura is sure to be back by then! When the dance is over, they will be a couple, I will have kissed Hinata-chan and we can all play a game of soccer in victory! Ne, Hinata-chan? Hinata-chan?"

That's when everyone realised the girl had fainted.

Ino turned to Sasuke after Naruto had rushed off to the nurse's office.

"So? Don't you think Naruto is right?"

"Hn…but—"

"Okay, everyone! Mission: To get Sasuke and Sakura together by the dance!"


	7. Seven

**Mirror**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter Seven

Sakura curled into a ball and let the tears form. They dribbled to the corners of her eyes before dropping onto the bed sheets, wetting them.

It happened again. Just like all those years ago. If only she had listened to her friends…

_**But that would be admitting that you were wrong about them and that they really were there to help…**_

"Yeah…and that I'm a big traitor…" The girl rolled over and faced the mirror that she moved from the wardrobe to the wall opposite her bed. The reflection was still and looked beautiful. Well, what _they _would deem beautiful anyway.

Karin had appeared after she left the toilets. The red-head had looked concerned and had helped remove the black make-up from her cheeks. Then Ami reapplied it.

Despite what the reflection told her, Sakura felt ugly on the inside. A war of the minds continued. Ino or Karin? The blonde had always been there for her…but that didn't mean she would stay.

The pinkette picked herself up and pulled herself towards the mirror. She spun around and looked at each aspect of her body carefully. Not one spot of mud sat in her hair. But that didn't give her the happiness and pride she expected to be filled with. Instead. More dread flooded her guts, especially when her mind drifted to the upcoming dance. Karin had stayed true to her word. She had made Sakura a…beauty?

The teen shook her head, ridding her mind of doubt.

But her 'new friends' had not taken her out to buy a dress yet. What was Ino talking about the other day? _The dress was what made a girl beautiful or something?_

Sakura's thoughts stopped abruptly when her mobile rang. She waited for the call to go to her inbox.

'Hey, beautiful! Sorry about ditching you today, but, you know, I had to make sure my hair was done and all! So, some of us are going down to the mall to get our nails done and I think that would be the perfect time to get you a dress! I know the perfect store! So, like, meet us at the parking lot after school tomorrow, I'm driving! See ya!'

Her phone beeped after the message and Sakura tried to smile. It nearly worked.

But this was a good thing right? She got to finally pick her dress and this time, she _will _pick a dress! Her painted nails glinted in the light as she fisted her hands. Why did she accept Karin's help in the first place?

Of course—she wasn't a traitor. She understood how badly Sakura wanted to get back at Sasuke. _She understood_.

* * *

"There. That should do it!" Karin pressed end call on her cell phone. "Now, tomorrow, when that little bitch comes, we'll take her to a _very _special place. She will then choose a _dress_ and at the prom, everybody knows what do to?"

Heads nodded.

"Good, then, when she runs, that will be the end of Sakura Haruno! Sasuke-sama will see how fitted I am to be his and we will date, and everyone will love me! —not that they don't already right?"

Heads nodded again…reluctantly. One particular head didn't move.

Ami sat with the rest of the group in Karin's bedroom, but she didn't want to be there. What Karin was planning to do to Sakura wasn't fair. The brunette had never turned against Karin before, but remembering the red hair fall to the ground and the horrified scream coming from the red-head after she had retaliated for her dead goldfish, it felt good. And she wanted to do it again.

Sakura didn't deserve to face such a social embarrassment. She had never done anything to them. Karin didn't even know for sure if Sasuke liked the pinkette.

"But it's pretty obvious to everyone that he does." She muttered.

"What was that, Ami?"

The brunette snapped out of her thoughts.

"Err…n-nothing, I said nothing!"

"Good, because I'm still talking here."

Turning back to the rest of the group, Karin continued bad-mouthing Sakura. Inside her mind, Ami started to from a plan of her own.

* * *

Ino, Hinata and Ten Ten watched as their former friend ran across the school parking lot, laughing and joking with Karin and her 'buddies'. They all felt the same. Hurt. Ino broke the silent thoughts.

"How could she believe _her_ over us? We've been friends for so long…they don't deserve her—we do."

Ten Ten was the first to swear.

"Well, if she wants it this way, then she's probably right."

Hinata's eyes widened.

"B-but, Ten Ten, Sakura is our f-f-friend…we can't give up."

"Was our friend," corrected Ino. "But I'm over her now…"

Her words were not heard as the Toyota screeched by. Three sad pairs of eyes followed the car until it disappeared around the corner. Ten Ten snorted in disgust at the streaks left on the concrete road. She turned and walked towards Ino's car, pulling off her backpack before plonking down in the front seat.

Ino and Hinata followed.

The blonde was just about to turn the key to the engine when a high voice interrupted the process.

"Don't give up on her yet." Ami said quietly. A bit too quiet for one of Karin's screechy friends. Ino's eyes narrowed while the other two kept silent, waiting for the brunette to continue.

"Don't give up on Sakura yet." She repeated. A sudden roar from the engine of the convertible shook Ami. The car drove forward but came to a screeching stop when Ami quickly stepped in front. "Wait!"

"What do you want from us? You've already taken Sakura—what, came back for Hinata?"

The brunette didn't back down. She had to do what was right.

"Karin's planning something!" she blurted out. Blue eyes widened at the phrase. "She's going to ruin Sakura, she's going to do something big—I needed to tell you guys…to warn you guys—you have to help Sakura!"

The blonde looked uncertain. But the doubt flashed across her face only for a second. Her hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. Then she replied.

"And why would you warn us? Why would Karin's little side-kick betray her leader? I bet this is just part of your plan…? To make us feel threatened isn't it?"

Ten Ten continued, backed up by angry pale eyes.

"Let's go Ino. We're not that stupid."

Ami stepped aside and watched with a pained expression as the white convertible rolled by. She mentally slapped herself for being too late. For being too stupid and following Karin's orders. For being one of _them_.

* * *

Sakura tried not to pull a face. But it was too hard. The scowl came to her face and the pinkette cringed when groans arose for the dozenth time.

"C'mon! This dress is totally this season—and perfect for the dance!"

Karin held up the bright orange dress proudly. Covered in sequins, it shone in the fluorescent light, almost giving off a yellow glow. Sakura hated it. She hated the shop—but these were her friends. They had all pulled her along and offered up their best advice. Well, nearly all.

"Where's Ami?" Spat Karin. Before—"Oh well, that stupid girl doesn't do much anyway."

_After many hours_

"Sakura! This one—it's perfect! I would totally buy it if I didn't have one already!"

The green-eyed teen tried not to yawn. She was exhausted from hunting down a dress and was almost ready to agree on any fabric they threw her way. Squinting her eyes, she inspected the latest torture. Dull eyes widened.

It looked almost normal. If she just adjusted some aspects of the outfit, then it would be near perfect…right? Grasping the chance, she nodded with forced enthusiasm. Karin grinned.

"Good choice." She took it to the counter, the others trailing behind them. "Hey, maybe I could keep it for you until the prom? Cuz, you know, I can see if I have the right make-up for this dress and stuff…"

Too tired to reply, Sakura nodded again and stifled her yawn. Karin would take care of it. She was her friend after all. Finally, things were starting to look up for the pink-haired teen.

After buying the clothing, the group headed for the Toyota, now finally done and ready for the dance, just a few short days away.

When the pinkette arrived home, she neatly avoided her over-concerned parents and took a shower.

_Finally _she thought _I can show everyone who I really am…just you wait Uchiha_.

The teen failed to notice her thoughts drifting to the handsome Uchiha yet again, until, finally, the soft mop of hair hit the pillow, sleeping soundly, with many dreams floating around inside.


	8. Eight

Mirror

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter Eight

Snowflakes covered the walls of the big assembly hall used as a temporary dance floor. Two big disco balls illuminating the hall hid numerous lights. Sparkly decorations, silver balloons and confetti smothered floors had students and teachers alike gasping in wonder.

What was usually a boring school area had become the most famous night of the year. The Winter Prom had finally arrived.

Ino stretched her arms around Shikamaru's arm and sighed. It was a beautiful night, she had a hot date (who was smart enough to ask her out early) and finally, a perfect dress.

The baby blue gown shimmered in the moonlight, then in the lights of the hall, as the blonde strode inside. It showed off her slim figure and pale back, finishing off as a stylish halter top.

The blonde was joined by the two Hyuugas, both hand-in-hand with their dates.

Neji tried not to stare at his partner, Ten Ten. She took notice of his obvious interest and smirked. The brunette looked stunning in her light pink dress, studded with diamonds along the hem and simple pink flats that matched the dress beautifully.

Contrasting the couple was Hinata and the loud Naruto.

"Wow! Look at this place! The committee did a pretty good job, ne, Hinata-chan? Everything looks so good! I wonder when the food is coming out? Hey…you look really pretty too Hinata-chan!"

The two females glanced at each other knowingly as the pale-eyed girl blushed, glowing with happiness. She walked alongside the blonde, her periwinkle dress flowing with every petite step. White gloves adorned her hands and on top of her head was an elegant bun.

The trio would've looked dazzling if not for their gloomy state. Ino realised this instantly and took action.

"Listen up guys, I know this is hard because of…well, we are here to enjoy this night—and enjoy it we will! C'mon! Let's find a table—then we can go dancing and forget about everything—just for tonight!

Her feeble attempt nearly did the job when—

"Ne…where's the Teme?"

All heads swiveled around to face the silent figure who replied.

"Hn."

"Good. We need you here with us at all times. Tonight, you are going to convince…her to come back."

Ino said their—his—mission, with great difficulty. Ten Ten interrupted, confused.

"I thought we were giving up?"

Ino's eyes lowered. They looked surprisingly serious when she replied.

"No. We might be—but the Uchiha here can't."

"Hn. Why not?"

"Because you freaking like her! God, you can be so _stupid_!"

Naruto patted the stung Uchiha on the back.

"Never mess with a girl who knows love…Teme." He whispered. The blonde dodged the punch narrowly before grabbing Hinata's hand and leading the way towards an empty table.

* * *

"Sakura, close your eyes. I need to put your mascara on."

The pinkette obeyed and felt soft hands applying the make-up on her eye lashes. _A_ _lot_ of make-up. She held up a hand, unsure.

"Um, Karin? M-maybe this is too much?"

The hand didn't stop. Instead, it worked even faster. Sakura could hear Ami telling Karin the same thing. Finally, Sakura could open her eyes. They felt heavy and she could almost see the tips of her long eye lashes herself.

"There," cried Karin. "That should be it! I think we're done here!"

"Really? Can I take a look—"

"Absolutely not!"

Sakura faced the red-head, puzzled. She tried not to touch her hard face that felt like it was sinking in muck.

"Why? Aren't I supposed to take a look at what I look like?"

Ami held her tongue as Karin forced a sweet smile on her face. It looked unnatural. She bent down and looked Sakura in the face. Then—

"I don't think you should look at yourself yet…think about it this way—everyone will be _stunned_ by the new you. I want you to feel good. It doesn't matter what you think about your outfit…it's your reputation at stake here, okay?"

The pinkette nodded.

Slowly, she stood up and walked in the direction of the door. She turned around when no one followed. Ami gave her a sad look. She brushed it off.

"Well, c'mon!"

The red-head chuckled and followed her.

* * *

Everybody laughed at Naruto as he tried, and failed, to do the robot dance. Hinata blushed when he pulled her up and spun her around. Even Neji couldn't deny it, he was having fun.

Only one person sat the furthest away, sulking.

Sasuke turned to the entrance of the hall every few minutes, waiting for a mass of pink hair to enter. Damn Ino. She was right. The pinkette was always on his mind and today was finally the day he would…ahem…_confess._ Sasuke knew that if he failed to do it, he would let everyone—including himself—down.

But with the way Sakura was behaving now, the young Uchiha knew it was going to take a lot of convincing to bring her back. He had rejected her once—no—twice before, and he had a feeling it was going to take more than a few 'Hns' to win her over. He had to admit—she was more stubborn than she was a few years ago.

Lost in his own thoughts, the handsome teen nearly missed the loud gasps and comments coming from the doorway. When he finally took notice, his jaw dropped.

* * *

The green-eyed teen walked in, staring at the large crowded hallway. People stared back. She felt herself turning red. _Do I really look that good?_

Behind her, Karin grinned evilly. Soon, her plan would be put into action and then Sakura would never show her shamed face at school anymore. The excitement was almost killing her.

Ami and the others followed Karin's lead as they all surrounded the pinkette. The brunette watched with her mind near-exploding as they dragged her to the food table. Sakura looked happy that everyone was paying attention to her and didn't notice her ex-friends turning and muttering about her appearance.

She did notice, however, Karin and her clones each taking a dark coloured drink and holding it in a very unusual manner.

* * *

Everyone was openly staring at Sakura when she entered. Ino took note on Sasuke's shocked expression. His dark eyes shone in the fluorescent lights and his left hand gripped the edge of his seat with so much force his knuckles turned white. Naruto was almost speechless until her broke the silence with a loud 'WOAH'.

Everyone else ignored his comment and continued observing the pinkette. Hinata looked about to faint. Then it happened.

Almost in slow motion, the table—and nearly everyone else who was staring—gasped as the terrible scene unfolded before their very eyes. Sakura's loud cry rang over the pumping music.

* * *

Sakura spluttered as some of the liquid ran into her mouth. Her light eyes darted back and forth between the snickering vandals as she felt the drink seeping through her short, brown dress. Her shoulders grew rigid as she felt all eyes in the hall on her. Everyone was silent as they watched the pinkette's make-up run down her face and drip down her chin and onto her low-cut collar.

But slowly, people started to snicker. Then giggle. Until Karin broke the gossiping chatter with a loud, sharp laugh. Her clones copied her, clutching their stomachs as the pinkette tried to cover her exposed body.

Sakura felt tears stinging her eyes as most of her 'audience' roared with laughter. She could hear girls mocking her make-up and guys staring at her shivering form, sneering. What she didn't hear was the soft voices calling out her name. The teen did the only thing that entered her mind. She ran for it.

* * *

Sasuke watched as the pinkette ran out of the hall. He pushed out of his chair, furious. It toppled over and heads turned his way. Shikamaru jumped up immediately and stood in his way when the Uchiha tried to follow her. Naruto put a hand on his shoulder pulled him back. Ten Ten and Hinata appeared.

"You, stay here, we're going to handle this." The brunette said before she followed the blonde's retreating back. Hinata gave him an encouraging smile before turning and jogging after the two.

It was time they helped out a friend.

Ino burst into the bathroom to find the hysterical green-eyed girl crying her eyes out. With no hesitation, she bounded up to the girl and hugged her.

The pinkette didn't even try to push her away. Instead, she fell against the blond and cried into her shoulder.

Hinata and Ten Ten arrived soon after and before long, they were hugging each other too. Sakura soon settled down, hiccupping and rubbing her eyes.

Her flooded face looked up at her three friends, regret filling up her every pore.

Her friends looked back. Her _true_ friends.


	9. Nine

**Mirror**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter Nine

"And that, ladies, was the downfall of Sakura—the little, pink-haired boyfriend stealer!" Karin was saying triumphantly when she suddenly stopped.

Sasuke was coolly walking her way and he looked absolutely _hot_ in Karin's opinion.

She casually pulled down the collar of her skimpy dress and coyly batted her long lashes at the incoming teen. But instead of the sexy smile she expected him to send her way, all she saw where two deep, dark eyes that held an emotion she didn't understand.

The Uchiha slowed to a stop in front of the group. Most of the girls swooned and started complimenting his look. But with one death glare, Karin shut them all up. Spinning to face the Uchiha full on, the red-head smiled prettily. She reached out a manicured finger and was about to trace it down the teen's arm when his sudden hiss stopped her actions.

"Don't."

The red-head looked confused for a second. But his short order didn't do the trick. The girl was about to start her ministrations again when another voice cut her off. This time, it was loud and very, _very_ angry.

"You little sneak!" Naruto had barged forward and knocked her backwards—straight onto the table full of food. Luckily for her, only a few cups and chips toppled off. "How _dare_ you? Sakura didn't deserve that! Just wait till I get my hands on you—you'll regret the day you ever set foot on our side—"

"Haa—you think a little threat is going to stop me? You knuckle-headed idiot—Sakura turned on all of you—and you still want to help? That little bitch—"

Naruto's loud shout of defense was cut short by the sudden movement delivered by the dark-haired male who had stayed silent until then.

Karin gasped as she felt a strong hand grasp her by the throat. Wild red eyes darted between her frozen friends and the stoic teen holding her.

"Don't you _ever_ call her that." Sasuke snarled, his black eyes nearly looking red in the bright lights. "Don't _ever_ speak to me again—or any of us—and _especially _Sakura. Understand?"

The red-head turned blue with the lack of air. She nodded her head slightly before the Uchiha dropped her to the floor. Her side-kicks ran to her side and tried to pull her up, but the girl swiped away their attempts. She scrambled up and grasped the Uchiha. He spun around, anger burning in his eyes. She saw her chance. So she pushed her lips against his warm ones. And kissed.

* * *

Sakura opened and closed her mouth. She felt terrible. But not for herself.

She had ditched her friends for a person she knew wasn't trustworthy. She was so _stupid_! Ino had even tried to convince her, and yet, she had to stay so stubborn. Look where that brought her. To a soaking brown dress, running make-up, _total humiliation_ and on top of it all—still no friends.

Finally, she started her apology. Ino, Ten Ten and Hinata stood there, waiting patiently for her to begin.

"…Look…I-I…I don't know what to say…I…betrayed you guys…trusted Karin…I let you guys worry…and l-look at me now…I guess…all I can say…all I can say is…sorry." She held her breath. Then let it go. She wasn't finished yet. "…For everything. Not just because I look like a terrible mess…I miss you guys…I'm really…just…sorry."

Squeezing her eyes shut, she prayed for forgiveness. Oh Kami, how she prayed. When green eyes opened up again, she was ready to faint. All her friends were on their knees too, smiling slightly. Ten Ten spoke first.

"…Well…I'm glad you're back Sak."

Hinata just hugged her, giggling lightly when Sakura tightly grasped her and didn't seem to want to let go. All eyes were on Ino when the blonde just stood there. Sakura felt her forehead wrinkling up in worry. Then—

"We gave up on you." Sakura felt her heart about to burst. The hope that had fizzled up inside of her drained out. But the blonde continued. "…you left us for _them_…and they threw soda on you…"

"Ino, I—"

"Well, _FINALLY_!" The teen laughed. "That drink really knocked some sense into you, Forehead!"

Sakura felt like crying again. She had never felt so relieved and happy at the same time before. Lunging past the other two, she caught Ino in a bear hug.

Ino laughed and hugged hr back just as hard. Then—

"Okay…time to get you ready for the night of your life!"

A pink eyebrow rose, suspicious.

"Hinata, you grab that side—oh, and Ten Ten? She needs a lighter blush…"

Sakura kept her eyes closed throughout the whole process. She was just too shocked to utter a word about her new make-over. She couldn't believe her friends had brought along an extra dress—just for her.

It was exactly her size—not to mention the kind of outfit she had been dreaming of her whole life.

The pinkette twisted and turned, trying to do as her friends requested. She lifted up her foot to let Hinata slip on silver heels, held out her hand so Ten Ten could place simple jewelry on her slim wrists and tilted her head back so Ino could pull more at her short locks. They pattered around the bathroom, speaking in soft voices and asking each other to pass objects around until finally, she put on the dress.

It was _perfect_.

Sakura eyed the mirror carefully, trying to find a flaw. But there was none. The glittering green dress looked stunning on her. It had a tight bodice but as soon as the dress hit the waistline, it flowed out beautifully—like a waterfall of fabric. The top had off shoulder sleeves and a simple necklace sat on her neck. Ino had styled her hair to match the dress and they had all picked out the perfect shoes.

Sakura spun around once, letting the cool feeling of the floating dress make her feel…like she was the only one.

The teen felt tears coming from her now-clear eyes. She turned and faced her best friends. They all smiled back at her, admiring their work.

"…Sak…I think you're ready."

Ten Ten had slung one arm around her shoulders, guiding her to the door. Ino and Hinata joined them on either side, laughing when Sakura put her arms around all of them.

The four walked down the deserted corridor, laughing and joking, feeling at the top of the world.

The triumphant feeling didn't stay for long. As soon as the group entered the grand doors of the prom, they saw a sight that never should've been.

Sakura felt her heart being ripped out of her chest as the red-head threw herself onto the raven-headed boy. Their lips clashed. And a delicate heart broke that very moment.

* * *

Sasuke could feel the anger course through his entire body when the teen pressed her lips on his. He pried her lips away harshly and glared at her. But instead of the whimpering or even _crying _he expected from her, the dark-haired boy experienced a sinking feeling in his stomach when she looked over his shoulder and grinned.

The Uchiha spun around. And felt his stomach drop to the floor. There was Sakura, staring back at him, green eyes serious. The strange thing was that they were not tear-filled. Sasuke felt his eyebrows slowly crawling up his forehead when the pinkette just stood there, motionless.

Naruto shook him out of his statue state with his loud yell.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" He waved his arms in Karin's direction crazily. "It's not what it looks!"

But Sakura didn't even spare the blonde a glance. Ino stood next to her, concerned. Poor Sasuke.

By the time Sasuke had fixed his gaze on her stoic face, the music had stopped. Pretty much everyone at the dance had directed their attention to the silent group—and screaming Naruto.

The pinkette started to walk towards him. Sasuke steeled himself, ready for the tear-filled shouts and broken-hearted looks. But his thoughts were broken and even her best friends weren't prepared for what happened next.

A small hand flew from the teen's side and—SLAP!

The Uchiha stared at the girl for a long timed, shocked. Gasps from around the room echoed from various people when suddenly—

"H-how DARE you!"

Karin held a manicured hand up to her stinging cheek. It was turning red, but not as red as the anger that shone in her eyes.

"Y-y-you _stupid, little bitch_!"

The red-head raised her hand and was about to smack the pinkette back when a hand stopped her. Sakura's eyes widened at Sasuke's defense. Karin ignored him though, she resumed screaming out obscenities until someone stopped her.

The brown liquid that had previously been splashed over Sakura dripped down the girl's hair. All eyes turned to the brunette who held a now-empty cup, eyes wide.

Ami dropped the container and looked at Karin's livid face. But before the red-head could shout at her, she was interrupted.

"Shut up Karin! You don't control everything you know? And guess what? I'm done being your _slave_! Leave them alone—leave me alone! And…and—you're the bitch!"

A cicada could be heard outside the hall. But then it was drowned out by Naruto's 'HELL YEAH!' before the whole school erupted in cheers and laughter. People whooped and patted Ami on the back. None cared when Karin ran out of the hall, screaming her wet-head off in embarrassment and anger.


	10. Ten

**Mirror**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter Ten

Sasuke was so caught up in the excitement of Karin's downfall he nearly didn't notice someone missing. But being the Uchiha he is, the black-haired boy narrowed his eyes and focused on the retreating pink mop of hair.

He pushed past the curious Ino and chased after Sakura, ignoring the elbows pushing his way and girls who fluttered their eyelashes in his direction. All he could see was the green-eyed teen, dodging around various people.

He saw as she darted out the hall and stumbled down the corridor. He saw as she ran toward the picnic benches that aligned the back of the library, just in front o f the soccer field. Then, he saw as she came to a slow halt; back still to him.

* * *

Sakura kept still and didn't move to face him. She knew Sasuke was there—hell—she could _feel_ his presence. But after everything that had happened, she didn't think she could face him with a straight face.

One thing she liked about the stoic teen behind her at the moment was his inability to start a conversation. Hopefully, the Uchiha would keep quiet and, eventually, leave her alone. She could still feel the strings that held her insides together being cut up. Sighing, the silent girl stepped to a seat and settled down, eyes lowered.

The girl was still lost in her own thoughts when a voice nearly caused her to fall out of her seat.

"Sakura."

Composing herself, she waited for the teen to continue. No way was she giving in so easily.

"…I…" he struggled, unsure of what to say. Then it hit him. "Do you…want to…dance?"

What he didn't expect was the furious pinkette who whirled around to face him, teeth bared and hands fisted. She narrowed her eyes at him and turned her head away. Then she walked off. Just like that.

Confused, Sasuke followed her until they were at the end of the soccer field. A big bag of soccer balls sat on the uneven green field and he watched curiously as Sakura undid the clasp. She let the balls bounce to the ground, picking one up and turning to face him again, this time, making full eye contact.

Suddenly, she launched the ball at him.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the incoming ball and dodged it with speed. But the pinkette didn't stop there. She picked up another.

"_Dance_? After all that's happened you want to—to… _dance_?" She threw the ball, anger evident in her eyes. "You left me standing there, Sasuke. You left me crying and pleading. You never _looked back._"

Another missile nearly hit his chest but the Uchiha moved to the side, still speechless.

"…I _can't believe_ that I almost feel for you again." Dark eyes widened. "But who am I kidding? The _great_ Uchiha Sasuke, falling for _me_. I mean I know I was foolish in the past, but next time, give me a sign will you? Just—make it clear that you don't _want_ me, okay? And—"

Sasuke caught the next flying ball, black eyes flashing. He threw the object back at her. The pinkette caught it easily, watching his reaction warily.

Sasuke spoke.

"Hn…if this is about the kiss with Karin—"

Sakura hurled the ball at him so hard that some of the air in his lungs was knocked out as it hit his chest. Sasuke stared at her, puzzled. _Now what?_

His thoughts fled his mind when her saw tears erupting from her blurry eyes. Something clenched his heart. Something _hard_. He knew it wasn't because of the soccer ball.

"…Sakura…?"

The girl didn't try to pitch another ball at him this time. Instead, she lowered her head, allowing the pink locks to cover her exposed face. She sniffled.

"…No…" her voice sounded croaky. The Uchiha raised an eyebrow. "I-I…saw you pushing h-her away…b-but that's not what I'm talking about…"

The she stopped. He eyed her up and down. Why was she crying then? If she knew he didn't kiss Karin, why were those tears leaking out of her eyes?

"Sakura—"

"No!" she cried. "Stop it, Sasuke! Ino was wrong…she may have fooled me…but now I know. I…did this for you, Sasuke-kun."

He froze. So that's why. Sakura had gone through a transformation for him…not so she could look pretty for everyone to see…but for him.

The pinkette struggled to keep her tears in, but warm arms tying themselves around her thwarted her attempts. She felt his warm breath flutter across her nose. She looked up at him, but the dark hair clothed his orbs.

"Sakura." This time she did not interrupt. "…I don't care what you look like."

The pinkette opened her mouth but his grip tightened, preventing her from talking.

"I…think the _real_ Sakura is the one who I…right now…" the Uchiha resisted the urge to hold her tighter at his next words. "I…I think…I maybe…you look—and—and…I think I like you."

Sasuke blushed. He actually turned pink at his last words. But Sakura couldn't smile even if she wanted to because in the seconds that followed his confession, he had wrapped his lipped over hers. He was kissing her. And what a kiss it was.

Sakura felt the butterflies that had flown around in her tummy once, return for an encore. They flew in beautiful formations, bursting through her body and then there was a tinkling sound. Slowly, but surely…Sakura felt her heart being stitched up a again. It pumped to life and with it, came Inner-Sakura whooping with joy.

_**What'd I tell ya? You go Sak!**_

The girl closed her eyes and leaned into him. It was just like her dream. But better. Because this time, it was real. She felt Sasuke wrapping his arms around her waist and she pushed her hands up his chest and around his neck. She felt his tongue tracing her lips and copied. Her _first_ kiss…with her first love…Sasuke Uchiha.

At that moment, she broke off the kiss. His eyes found hers and he smirked. The girl looked dazed at there interaction and if he weren't holding her up, he was sure she'd drop to the ground.

"Sasuke…I…like you too."

This time, the raven-haired boy let his smile envelop his features. The boy began to walk back to the dance but a small hand stopped him. He looked back at the shining girl and was surprised to see her holding a soccer ball.

"I didn't accept your dance…but…I'm sure you'd much rather spend the rest of the night kicking goals with me."

Smirking, Sasuke pulled his tie loose and started dribbling a ball around.

Sakura removed her silver heels, throwing them aside, she darted in his direction, determined to get the soccer ball off him.

* * *

Ino and the rest of the group watched quietly from the sidelines as Sakura fell on top of the Uchiha, both of them laughing loudly.

The blonde smiled as she saw the happy couple. Mission accomplished.

* * *

The three girls rolled their eyes at the pinkette. The girl only smiled back.

She had just returned from another fun-filled game of soccer—they had beaten Neji's team, 9-6. At that moment, the teacher stalked in, holding a pile of clean, white paper. The class groaned. But then—

"Miss Haruno! What have I told you before?" Iruka-sensei tried not to sigh too loudly. "Remove yourself immediately! I think you should get yourself cleaned up—don't you?"

Sakura's grin widened. She stood up and happily skipped out of the classroom.

"Don't think you're not going to take this pop quiz! When you return, I expect a good mark, Miss Haruno!" Iruka-sensei called out after her retreating form.

Sakura feigned deafness.

She took a left and turned to the girls' toilet. Pushing the door open carefully, she checked for any people inside. Deeming it empty, the girl approached the mirror, taking a good look at herself.

Mud covered the bottom half of her school shirt and some of her hair had grass buried in it. But the pinkette still couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

Who cared what she looked like? She may have bad taste in clothing, a bad haircut and enjoyed soccer…but she couldn't deny the happiness fizzling inside. She had three best friends who cared for her and a sweet,_ not to mention HOT _boyfriend. What else was there?

Turning on the tap, she filled her cupped hands with cold water before letting it dribble into her hair. Combing her fingers through the pink locks. Satisfied with her hasty work, Sakura took one last look at herself in the mirror.

What did she see?

A glamorous girl staring back at her.


End file.
